Kesalahpahaman
by Yukina Yume and Shiro Kuro
Summary: Saat si gadis teal membuka pintu rumah si pria biru yang tidak terkunci, ia melihat bahwa si pria biru yang merupakan kekasihnya memegang dan mencium tangan gadis lain. Akankah si gadis teal ini cemburu?


"Oh ya, aku ingin memberikan _**black forest**_ pada Kai-_**chan**_ yang aku buat kemarin," renung Miku di apartemennya.

Sudah seminggu berlalu setelah Miku menjadi pacar Kaito, relasi mereka baik-baik saja. Kadang jika ada masalah biasa membuat mereka bertengkar yang diakhiri dengan tawa.

Miku berlari kecil mengambil kue _**black forest**_ yang ia buat kemarin di dalam kulkas, memasukkannya ke dalam kotak—yang mirip seperti kotak bekal makan siang.

Kemudian ia mengunci apartemennya dan pergi menuju rumah Kaito. Ia berharap Kaito senang akan pemberiannya.

Tapi, ketika ia membuka pintu rumah Kaito—karena pintu tidak dikunci, membuat Miku heran—tersirat pandangannya bahwa ia ... kecewa.

Di hadapannya, Kaito tengah memegang tangan seorang gadis yang hampir mirip dengan Kaito, dan mencium tangan gadis itu, membuat bola mata Miku membulat sebesar-besarnya.

"Kai-_**chan**_ ..." panggil Miku.

"Eh? Miku?!" sontak Kaito melepas tangan gadis itu karena kaget.

"Dia siapa Kaito?" tanya Miku.

"Ugh ..."

"Kau benci padaku karena aku tukang makan, tidak cantik, dan tidak pintar bukan?" tanya Miku sedikit menurunkan bungkusannya.

"Tu-Tunggu Miku, kau—!" seru Kaito.

"Kai-_**chan**_ jahat!" seru Miku menjatuhkan bungkusan yang ia bawa dan pergi berlari.

"Miku, kau salah paham ..." ucap Kaito lirih.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Kesalahpahaman**

**Vocaloid ©Yamaha and Crypton Future Media**

**AU, sequel of 'Kue Stroberi', alur gak nyambung, aneh, banyak typo berkeliaran di sana-sini.**

**Genre : Drama and Romance**

**Rate : T**

**Pairing : Kaito x Miku, slight Kaito x Ring, maybe?**

**A fic for Vocaloid from Yukina Yume**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kue _**black forest**_?" tanya Kaito kebingungan begitu membuka bungkusan yang Miku tinggalkan.

"Kaito kenapa?" tanya gadis berambut biru dengan warna mata senada.

"Aku merasa bersalah dengan Miku tadi, Ring ..." jawab Kaito.

Gadis yang bernama Ring tadi itu berujar, "Miku itu siapa?"

"Hatsune Miku, pacarku seminggu yang lalu," jawab Kaito.

"Honto? Woah, omedetto!" seru Ring.

"Nah, sekarang aku bingung bagaimana menjelaskan padanya," keluh Kaito.

"Hm benar juga, bagaimana kalau kau coba dulu kuenya?" saran Ring, lalu hanya mengendikkan bahu. Sekolahnya di Spanyol sedang libur, jadi ia memutuskan mengunjungi sepupunya, Kaito.

"Ah iya," Kaito memotong sedikit dari kue itu, lalu memakannya.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Ring.

"Enak," jawab Kaito, "Ring kalau mau coba juga boleh,"

"Honto?" Ring kemudian memotong kue black forest itu, kemudian raut wajahnya berubah menjadi masam, "Argh, asin! Kaito, kau bilang ini enak?!"

"Seorang pacar harus menerima apa yang dibuat oleh pasangannya," terang Kaito, "Makanya, cari pacar sana biar tahu!"

"Kaito, kau menyindirku?" tanya Ring sambil menatap Kaito dengan tajam.

"Hahaha, jangan dibawa serius," ujar Kaito.

"Ya sudah, aku mau tidur," ucap Ring lalu beranjak dari kursi.

"Bagaimana cara minta maaf pada Miku ya?" tanya Kaito bingung dengan nada berbisik.

.

.

.

"Miku-_**chan**_, itu ada Kaito!" seru Gumi, teman sekelas Miku.

"_**I don't care**_," ucap Miku.

Gumi mengangkat alis dan memasang tampang bingung, "Kau ada masalah lagi dengan Kaito?"

"Kaito memegang tangan perempuan yang aku tak kenal, bahkan mencium tangannya," jawab Miku.

"Apa?!" seru Gumi kaget. Sebagai sahabat baiknya, Gumi juga tak terima, "Kaito mempermainkanmu?!"

"Ya begitulah," Miku memutar bola matanya.

"_**Ohayo**_ Miku," sapa Kaito.

Sementara Miku hanya diam membisu, membuat Kaito semakin merasa bersalah dan membuat nyalinya mengecil untuk sekedar minta maaf dan menjelaskan yang sebenarnya.

"Miku-_**chan**_, jangan begitu. Siapa tahu itu hanya kerabat Kaito-_**san**_ saja," ujar Rin berusaha menenangkan Miku.

"Yang datang disaat yang tak tepat," sambung Len.

"Len! Kau jangan begitu!" Rin memukul pundak Len pelan.

"Kaito," panggil Miku mendadak.

"Ya?" sahut Kaito.

"Temui aku nanti di atap sekolah," ujar Miku.

.

.

.

"Miku, aku be—"

PLAK!

Sebuah bekas tamparan terbentuk di pipi tirus Kaito, sempat membuat Kaito terkejut, dan yang membuat Kaito lebih terkejut lagi bahwa pacarnya ini sedang menangis.

"Kai-_**chan**_ brengsek!" seru Miku, "Kai-_**chan**_ jahat!"

"Miku ..."

"Kau tega-teganya mempermainkanku di belakangku Kai-_**chan**_! Kau pikir cintaku hanya main-main?" tanya Miku tajam, "Lalu apa arti ciuman kita?"

"Tunggu Miku. Biar aku jelaskan semuanya! Gadis itu namanya Suzune Ring, dia itu sepupuku, kemarin tangannya terluka karena tergores pisau, jadi aku menghisap darahnya untuk menghentikan pendarahannya!" jelas Kaito.

Miku tersentak. Ternyata ia sudah salah paham dengan kekasihnya sendiri.

"Jadi kumohon, jangan salah paham ya?" pinta Kaito.

Tampak jelas sekali kalau ia jujur dari hatinya. Miku memeluk Kaito erat dan diikuti isakan tangisnya.

"_**Gomenasai**_, Kai-_**chan**_, hiks, aku cemburu kemarin," ungkap Miku.

"_**Betsuni**_, itu juga salahku," tambah Kaito, "_**Nee**_, Miku,"

"_**Nani**_?"

"_**May I**_ ..."

_**CHU~**_

"Ka-Ka-Kai-_**chan**_ ..."

"Aku tak akan berpaling darimu, aku janji. Jadikan kesalahpahaman biasa ini sebagai pedoman kehidupan kita,"

"_**Arigatou**_ telah mencintaiku, Kai-_**chan**_ ..."

.

.

.

"Liburan minggu yang menyenangkan!" sorak Miku sambil tersenyum bahagia, membuat pipi Kaito sedikit memerah.

"Hm," Kaito hanya menjawabnya dengan singkat.

"Kai-_**chan**_, kau demam ya?" tanya Miku.

"Ti-Tidak kok," jawab Kaito.

"Mmm, aku ingin bertemu sepupumu itu, boleh?" pinta Miku.

"Boleh saja," jawab Kaito.

.

.

.

"_**Tadaima**_," ucap Kaito dan langsung melepas penyamaran dan sepatunya.

"_**Okaerinasai**_," sapa Ring riang, lalu menatap Miku, "Namamu Hatsune Miku?"

"I-Iya," jawab Miku ragu-ragu.

"Aku tak menyangka kalau pacar si baKaito ini kawaii," puji Ring.

"Umm, Suzune-_**san**_ terlalu memuji," ucap Miku.

"Panggil saja Ring, kita seumuran kok," ujar Ring.

"Berhenti memanggilku BaKaito!" seru Kaito marah sepertinya.

"Ahaha, bercanda kok, jangan dibawa serius," ucap Ring.

"Kau menjiplak ucapanku," ujar Kaito.

"Hehehe," Ring hanya nyengir, "Aku harap kalian bisa terus hidup berdua selamanya,"

"_**Arigatou**_," ucap Miku.

"Dan aku doakan agar kau segera mempunyai pacar," ujar Kaito dengan nada mengejek, lalu berlari karena tahu pasti Ring akan mengejarnya.

"Diam kau BaKaito!" seru Ring lalu berusaha mengejar Kaito.

"Kalian lucu, ahaha," Miku tertawa hambar sambil memperhatikan Kaito dan Ring.

.

.

.

"Kalian sudah akur?" tanya Gumi bingung. Perasaan baru Sabtu kemarin mereka bertengkar, kenapa cepat sekali berbaikannya? Bergandengan tangan pula.

"Gumi, memangnya kau berharap kami bertengkar terus?" tanya Miku balik.

"Ya kan aku hanya bertanya saja," jawab Gumi sambil menghela napas penuh arti(?).

"Um Miku," panggil Kaito.

"Ya?" sahut Miku.

"Lihat di sana," ucap Kaito sambil menunjuk Taito dan Tei.

"Taito, beraninya kau menyentuh rokku!" seru Tei marah.

"Tapi aku tak sengaja," ucap Taito.

"Diam kau, henTaito!" seru Tei.

"Kaito, ternyata saudaramu jauh lebih parah darimu ya?" tanya Miku.

"Maksudmu kau pikir aku ini hentai apa?" tanya Kaito balik.

Semenjak pacaran dengan Miku, Kaito menjadi orang yang terbuka bagi semua orang, tapi ia tetap saja masih menggunakan penyamaran saat di luar rumah kecuali di sekolah.

"Jangan marah," ucap Miku, "Aku kan hanya bertanya saja,"

"Iya iya,"

_**Well**_, sepertinya ini berakhir bahagia, mungkin?

_**OWARI!**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Mind to review?**_


End file.
